cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavarius
Location Octavarius sits on the shores of new Gulf Coast. It's principal cities, Echo's Hill, New Bern, and YtseJam, all serve as Naval installations and ports of trade on the coastline. The capital, Metropolis, sits in the old city of Mobile. It experiences a very warm and humid summer, and cold winters. It is also prone to hurricanes and tornadoes. Founding The Nation of Octavarius, led by President PuppyOnAcid, was formed by a group of wanderers who were looking for a land of free expression and good music. The group of about 100 people soon formed a colony, and named it in homage to their idols, Dream Theater. It was on this day, December 6, 2006, that the Nation of Octavarius was founded. A Rocky Start It was not soon after the ratification of a constitution that the Octavarian Governing Council discovered rouge nations were a real threat. The council soon adopted a policy of military readiness, devoting half of its budget to military spending. Soon after, Octavarius plunged itself into chaos. Financial chaos plauged the markets, and it was apparent that soon, Octavarius would tear itself apart. Riots engulfed Metropolis. It was then when the Governing Council disbanded, and formed a Confedeartion Council, with high focus on economic development. The formation of the Confederation Council also saw the formation of the Council of Economic Affairs, The Council of Internal Security, The Council of Trade, and the Council of Defense. The changes came swiftly, with the Army of Octavarius quickly "dispersing" the riot, and restoring order to Metropolis. An Alliance Calls A high priority of the newly formed Confederation Council was to establish Octavarius in an alliance, to increase its chances of succeeding. Soon after the riots were quelled, and order was restored, a messenger from The Legion approached the Confederaton Council with an offer of admittance. Soon after, The Senate of Octavarius approved its application to The Legion, with only one Senator voting no. Soon after formal documents were submitted, Octavarius became a member of The Legion. With the help of The Legion, Octavarius soon developed it's infrastructure and military potential. Life in the nation, with the help of The Legion, was improving daily. Trade was established with Legion nations, and Octavarius soon volunteered it's military to defend The Legion. Within two months, The Legion helped Octavarius become a nation capable of flight, and helped established the Octavarian Air Force. Also, with the improvement of Octavarius, the Council of Defense implemented a missile defense program, launching Octavarius into the modern age with advanced weaponry. Great War III and post-war Octavarius deployed it's military to defend The Legion. In this struggle, The Octavarian Council of Defense ordered the engagement of Shuatziland, a member of the TOP alliance. The battle was fierce, many soldiers lost their lives, but the governments of Octavarius and Shuatziland came to realize that peace was in their best interests, and after 4 days of fighting, both nations ordered an immediate stand down of troops, however, the nations remained in a state of war. Soon after the surrender of Legion forces to The Initiative, the Council of Defense ordered all military troops to return to Octavarius, and ordered Octavarius to peacetime readiness. Preparations were being made to be in compliance with The Initiative Terms of Surrender. However, in the withdrawal of military forces, and the stand down from full military alert, 3 nations of the New Pacific Order led cowardly suprise attacks on Octavarius, claiming arrogance as an excuse. With over half of the military destroyed in the suprise attacks, the government in ruins, the Council of Defense immediately assumed command of Octavarius, and, in violation of the cease fire, retaliated against the advancing NPO nations. When facing the cabinet of The Legion, the Council of Defense defended it's right to defend it's nation against any threat, regardless of cease fire or not. The case still has caused some controversy, however, the Council of Defense was absolved of any wrongdoing by the Supreme Court of Octavarius, and was formally acquitted by the Restored Congress of Octavarius. Octavarius remained with The Legion, with the head councilor of defense serving as a Senior Centurion to The Legion. The Senate of Octavarius changed, and with the balance of power shifted, some politicians wanted change. Their wish was granted in late november, with the disbanding of The Legion. Octavarius After The Legion When The Legion disbanded in late 2007, the Congress of Octavarius unanimously decided to cease all diplomatic and military ties with The Legion, ending the nation's membership in the alliance. Fortunately, Octavarius was able to cut all ties and destroy all Legion offices within it's nation before the Legion's Viceroy ordered that no Legion nation leave the alliance. After the congress voted to cut all ties with The Legion, the President declared Martial Law, and ordered the military to Defcon 1. The President then was secured in a disclosed location, while the military enacted several initiatives, including closing of all interstates outside major metropolitan areas, and converting them into air force facilities. The air force also took several aircraft out of storage. Numerous reports, as well as sattelite reports, confirmed that a small invasion force from the New Pacific Order were spotted outside of Octavarius. A small invasion force began to attack New Bern, however, they were drawn away by the military. The invasion force withdrew, seeing as Octavarius was an indipendent nation. President PuppyOnAcid had recieved a message from an envoy from the New Polar Order, and soon after, Octavarius aligned with the New Polar Order. Soon after aligning, the presidnet signed an executive order, allowing Octavarius to have diplomatic relations with the New Pacific Order, due to the close relationship with the N.p.O. and NPO. To this date, Octavarius is still in the process of debating wether or not to recognize the current government of The Legion. After the events of the latest Great War, Octavarius had been in the process of rebuilding after 8 nuclear strikes on the nation. President PuppyOnAcid has signed into law new measures allowing the military total control of the government until such a time that a transition to civilian control can be established. The Octavarian Emergency Management Agency has ben working at full power, and with the help of Polar naitons, has been able to provide shelter to the displaced, and has begun coordination to rebuild. As of 11/2008, nearly 50% of infrastructure, citizens, and military capaticy lost since the was has been rebuilt. Recent Headlines from The Octavarian Times President PuppyOnAcid signs Articles of Alliance; Octavrius aligns with New Polar Order! '' By Victoria Paige, Senior Staff Writer '' President PuppyOnAcid addressed the nation yesterday evening from the Airborne Command Post. "The state of uncertianty is over. Our way of life will preserve. A few hours ago, I sent Articles of Alliance to the congress, and with their approval, Octavarius has aligned herself with the New Polar Order." With the announcement from the president, the military issued a 24 hour stand down of forces. Interstates outside of New Bern, Metropolis, and Echo's Hill have been reopened. The first officials from the New Polar Order flew in around 9:45 am, and were greeted by an escort from the newest additions to the Air Force, the 30th Raptor Fighter Squad, and a B-2 Bomber. As the plane with the officials landed, President PuppyOnAcid greeted the officials on the tarmac of Mayport Air Force Base. A military motorcade escorted the officials to the Presidential Estate, where officials from the Council of Defense, the Council of Economics, and the Council of Foerign Affiars met with the President, the NpO officials, and several members of congress. The Congress of Octavarious officially ratified the Articles of Alliance at 12:24pm, and Octavarius began flying Polaris flags. The first of several offices of the NpO are being planned. The Congress also voted to open diplomatic channels with the New Pacific Order, as the Npo and NPO are allies. A senior military offical, who speaks on a condition of anomitiy, says that the military is in preperation to redeploy its foreign military forces in anticipation for a possible war in the name of Polaris. Numerous alliances declare war on enemies of One Vision; Octavarius standy poised for war. '' By Victoria Paige, attached to the 2nd batallion, 511th Calvary Division, 4th J.S.F.'' As deployment orders were handed out to several divisions of the military, more reports have come in of many more alliances declaring war on the enemies of One Vision. As Octavarius deploys several Joint Strike Forces to conflict areas, the National Military Command Facility in Cheyenne issued a statement to enemies of Octavarius and Polaris, stating that "when the time is right, Octavarius will not stand by and watch her friends suffer." The Congress passes several resolutions, giving the military full authority in the event of a "catastrophic breakdown government structure." The measure, called in Continuaty of Government Act, gives the commander of the Domestic Military Command full governing authority and to enact all "appropriate measures to ensure the way of life for all citizens." The Congress also passes a resolution giving President PuppyOnAcid emergency powers, in the event of any enemy invasion of Octavarius. In New Bern, Lt. Col. Eric Green advised the local milita to be prepared for any acts of aggression. The military has continued to set up emergency runways on expressways outside major cities. The Cross Town Expressway has been transformed into a staging area in the event of attack on Metropolis. The Henderson Expressway, along the northern border town of Echo's Hill, is currently being used for aircraft storage and maintenece. Civil Defense stations have been opened in all cities. Any citizens wishing to take shelter before any fighting begins are encouraged to do so. Phase One of recovery efforts complete; 97% of military rebuilt By Johnathan Chance, Senior News Editor, Cheyenne Capital Office With the coming of a new year comes news from the military command office in Cheyenne that the first portion of recovery efforts and rebuilding of Octavarius is complete. With the infrastructure network at 95% of pre-war levels, and with the announcement of possible grants being given to the government in the future, several refugee's from affected areas are starting to return and rebuild. Four new airbases have built, and the air force reports that it is back to 100% capacity and readiness. General Jake Green stated that the reinstatement of Joint Strike Forces will be proposed in a special session of congress, where it is expected that in addition to the proposal, General Green will also announce that President PuppyOnAcid will be reinstated as President. Citizens in Metropolis Refugee Camps were given the green light today to return to the contaminated areas of the city. Military officials stated that radiation levels in the areas have dropped to safe levels. Downtown Metropolis and the Governmental Complex, which were not directly attacked, as well as 67% of the residential and commercial areas that were not contaminated in the nuclear attack are reported to have been deemed safe to resume activities. Power and water facilities are expected to be up and running within the week. The determination of wether or not to rename Metropolis as the capital will rest in the hands of the President after he is reinstated. The President himself, who is heavily guarded in an undisclosed location today released a statement praising the people and military of Octavarius for "preserving and standing strong when all hope seemed lost." New Bern and Echo's Hill have also been reported to be at or above 90% in their rebuilding efforts. Mayor Phil Constantino of New Bern stated that he is proud of the rebuilding efforts, and hopes that "in the next war, my boots will cross on their soil." New Bern and Echo's Hill military bases have been relocated and are operational. Phase Two of the recovery efforts will be to rebuild the country's naval forces, to achieve pre-war levels in infrastructure, military, and logistics. Phase Three will be to continue economic growth, and to rebuild all major cities, as well as continue with growth of Octavarius.